The Twilight Diaries: Remember Me
by MidnightForever17
Summary: Isabella Swan pops in to Mystic Falls for Damon's upcoming birthday after a rocky goodbye in 1874 & then 130 years of no contact. She befriends Stefan & Elena. She even finds old feelings stirring for Damon. But at the end of each day, after pretending that everything's okay, she kicks herself for what she's going to have to do when Klaus's sacrifice starts. SET S.2 TVD. RATE T/M
1. The Aftermath

**A/N: I know I'm not that type of person that updates constantly, but what are you gonna do? :) This story takes right up after the Founder's Day Parade. There's a bit of filter in this chapter but its going to be necessary for future chapters. Just so you know each chapter is inspired by a song. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"My heart, my soul aches. I don't know what to do. I bend but don't break. And somehow I'll get through."<strong>

_-Crawl by Superchick_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

"This is perfect, Stefan. Thank you."

Stefan had been quick to whisk Elena away from today's chaos, and into the sweet empty planes of bliss. After the Founder's Day Parade, it was the least he could to do to restore a sense of normality back into Elena's life. He knew it was a useless attempt, but he had to try just for her sake. For now, they enjoyed one's company and gazed up at the stars as they listened to the low sounds of the night around them.

Stefan turned on his side and smiled in apology down at Elena, who had her hair fanned out on the blanket they settled on.

"Your welcome, Elena. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She shook her head with a smile. "You have nothing to apologize for, Stefan."

He started to argue but Elena cut him off. "If-"

"Stefan, this was my choice. Okay? I _want_ to be with you. I don't care if you say things are better off if I were with someone else. I need you in my life. Vampire or not. . . How many times are we going to have go through this?"

Stefan stared at her with such intensity that she had the urge to turn her head away. But she resisted from doing so. Instead she stared back, questioning him with her eyes to trust her.

Then suddenly he closed his eyes, smiled, and laid back on the ground. "Until it finally gets through my thick skull."

"That'll be a long time," she teased as she snuggled up closer to his form.

"Mmm, you willing to stay with me for that long?" Stefan asked as he took one of her hands and brought it up to his lips.

Elena smiled. "Of course."

There was a silence looming over them afterwards, but it was comfortable and relaxed. They didn't feel the need to be talking every five seconds like other couples did. Their relationship was light and easy despite the often bumps in the road. In a way their relationship was like any others except theirs was more serious, dangerous, and passionate. They didn't give much thought to keep the fire burning, and that was mostly because it came naturally to them.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Today was probably the worst day ever for Damon. Far from perfect.

Everything they planned today had gone completely downhill. Elena and her brother are having family issues, Bonnie failed to deactivate the Gilbert device, Anna's dead, the Mayor is dead, John is still. . . John, and the worst thing yet, he almost died today.

Dejected, he down the hall of the Gilbert house after having a one-on-one talk with Jeremy. The guy was so sure he'd be okay, but he looked as if one small touch would have him crumbling to pieces. He'd been through a lot in his little life. In a way Jeremy reminded him of Elena.

Speak of the devil. . .

He opened the door just as Elena came walking up the steps with a dress in her hands. Her hair was still styled with soft curls, though she changed back into her regular clothes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped onto the porch.

He closed the door behind him. "Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing."

"Which was. . .?"

He shook his head and frowned as he walked towards her.

"It's not important," he said. "Let me take this for you."

He took her dress set it down on a bench.

Elena watched his actions with an arched eyebrow and critical eyes behind his back. "Thank you."

"You know, I came in this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it." he paused. "How does that happen?"

Elena made move to answer but he continued on. "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not . . . in me."

The was a short pause before Elena responded with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Maybe it is."

He shook his his head slightly as he kept his eyes away. "No. Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... Even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

Elena crossed her arms. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Damon looked at her. "Because she did it for you."

He walked closer to her as Elena watched his movements with guarded eyes.

"Which means somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. . . and I wanted to thank you for that," he finished with his brow furrowed. It was new to finally thank someone, and with Elena, he put meaning into it.

Elena tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Your welcome."

What happened next surprised the both of them. Damon leaned in and gave Elena a sweet but lasting kiss on the cheek. Elena furrowed her brow in confusion, but he didn't notice it. He pulled back and Elena looked at him.

They shared a look until he began leaning in once more. He glanced at her every second or so, looking for disapproval. When he found none he leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth.

At first he received no response, but gradually Elena's lips moved against his own and her hand snaked up to grab his collar. Pleased with her response, he reached up to grab her cheek and deepened the kiss.

But before it could get anymore heated, the door creaked open. They broke apart, and Damon turned away from the door.

Elena let go of his collar and faced a shocked Jenna. It was obvious she saw what had happened between them.

"Hi," she breathed.

"It's late. You should probably come inside." Jenna stated in flat tone.

Elena nodded and looked at Damon shortly before grabbing her stuff, sighing.

Damon turned and watched as Elena stepped inside the house before Jenna slapped the door shut. Once alone, he touched his lips in amazement, and then leaves the Gilbert house.

He changed his mind, smugly, this was definitely _not_ the worst day ever.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at the boarding house at the same time Elena and Stefan pull into the driveway. He risked a glance at Elena and noticed that she changed outfits. Her hair is now perfectly back to its pin straight style.<p>

He furrowed his brow and slowed down next to the couple. "How did you get here so fast?"

Elena walked over to Stefan as she got out of the passenger seat. "Stefan drove me here. . .?"

He stayed still in confusion. "What? I just left you like 5 minutes ago?"

Now it was Elena's turn to be confused as she stood next to Stefan. "When was what? I was with Stefan."

"Really, Elena? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings, come on, we kissed Elena!"

Elena gave him a nasty look. "Okay I don't have time for this, Damon."

Damon looked at her incredulously. He started to argue until Stefan interrupted, who had stayed silent during the exchange.

"Shh!" he whispered angrily as he grabbed Damon's arm.

Damon sneered at him as he ripped his arm out of Stefan's hold. "Now's not the time to play jealous little boyfriend, Stefan!"

Stefan gave him a look as he pushed Elena behind him. "Don't you hear that?"

Damon frowned in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

Stefan ignored him and look up at the boarding house warily. "Come on, Damon, concentrate! There's someone in the house."

Damon arched an eyebrow and took on a more serious tone. "Who's stupid enough to trespass a vampire's home?"

There was a feminine giggle and Damon smirked. "Vampire."

Stefan shared a look with Damon and they nodded simultaneously.

Stefan gestured for Elena to stay between them as Damon entered first. He grabbed Elena's hand as she nodded and followed Damon in.

They entered and at first everything was eerily silent and normal. Then as they turned into the living room, a figure blurred besides them and pushed Damon to the floor. He growled and righting himself up as they heard another giggle bounce off the walls.

"Stefan." Elena whispered. Stefan squeezed Elena's hand in reassurance as he pulled her close. He'd be damned if he'd let anything happen to Elena.

The figure appeared again as they blurred around the room freely. Multiple times, Damon was close to catching them, but the figure was faster.

Damon let a frustrated growl. "Come on, sweet-hart, show your pretty face."

They was another giggle and blur and Damon was thrown against the bookcase with a crash. He got up and dusted himself off with a frown.

"I'll give you a two for style and strength," Damon taunted. "Come on even bunny-killer over there can do better."

The figure obviously didn't like that because Damon was then thrown up into the air and into a stone statue we had in the corner. Damon groaned as his face hit the stone. "Better."

He peeled himself off the statue and glared at no one in particular. "Why don't you take a shot at Stefan?"

Elena and Stefan stiffened instantly, but nothing occurred. They relaxed momentarily, and immediately the figure blurred to them. Stefan crushed Elena to him in a desperate attempt to protect her, but when nothing happened he looked at Elena and saw that a rose was placed in her hair.

He looked at Damon questioningly but Damon ignored the look.

"How nice. Elena and Stefan are treated with flowers while I get thrown around like crap," he called out sarcastically. "I'm feeling the love."

There was another giggle and Damon was pinned to the wall, his body turned to the wall.

"Oh but you're so fun to mess around with," they whispered against his ear.

He tensed up at the sound of the voice and turned around to see the person he least expected.

"Hello, Damon. Remember me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well how was it? Like it or hate it? Should I continue? Leave a review for previews.**


	2. Bites of the Past

**A/N: Hey everyone. The first thing I want to do is thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I gotta say I was very much surprised by the reactions I got. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bites from the Past<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Taste me. Drink my soul. Show me all the things that I shouldn't know. When there's a new moon on the rise."<strong>

_-Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Her eyes were still sharp, piercing green; her hair was still curled in lazy, loose ringlets; her eyebrows were still perfectly arched in opposition; her lips were still plump in seduction; and her skin was still creamy and luxurious was the image of an angel though her personality was anything but.

How can someone possibly forget a woman like this?

"What are you doing here?" I asked warily.

A taunting smile played at her lips as she arched an eyebrow. I let my eyes roam over her lean figure before frowning. Yeah, it was really the devil herself.

She let go of her hold my neck and grimaced.

"Really Damon? That's hardly the way to greet a lady." She gave me a look and sat on the couch, "What ever happened to 'Hello Bella!' or 'Hi Bella, I missed you' ?"

I smiled sarcastically, walked up behind her, and gave her an awkward hug. "Better?"

She turned, scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Damon, you can do better! I don't bite."

She said the last part with a flirty wink and turned around as Elena and Stefan sat down on the couch across from here.

I rolled my eyes, though she didn't see it. _Typical Isabella. . ._

"I'll hug you when you tell me just _what_ you're doing in Mystic Falls," I whispered in her ear and placed my hands firmly on her shoulders.

She frowned but otherwise didn't respond.

"Isa-"

"Why don't you introduce me to Elena and Stefan?" she offered.

Stefan beat me to the punch, "How do you know about Damon and us?"

"That's something I would like to know as well," I added as I crossed my arms.

I sat next to her and stretched my arms behind her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember Dami? You were absolutely wrecked and crazed-"

I smiled tightly. "_One_, I remember how we met... And _two_, don't _ever_ call me that again."

She gave me a sideway glare. "You aren't in any position to be calling out threats. . . _Dami_."

I smirked inwardly. _Ahh, it's still so easy to rile her up._

I raised my hands up in mock surrender. "Just a fair warning is all. We won't want anyone to get hurt now, would we?"

She turned to me with an angelic smiled plastered on her face.

"Let's get things straight. I'm older which means I'm faster and stronger," she paused dramatically. "Don't get on my bad side."

She turned back curtly and kept her eyes ahead.

I pursed my lips at the similar speech Lexi had given me just months ago. _How coincidently ironic._

I wasn't stupid to make the same mistake twice. This girl was way too powerful for her own good, but I'd kill myself first before trying. Besides, she wasn't a threat. And as much as I hate to say it out loud, the little devil was was best friend.

"So back to our earlier question. . . How do you about us?" Elena breathed bravely.

Isabella scrunched her nose in concentration. "Well I met Damon in . . . early 1865? I'm not sure. I wasn't permanently settled after the Founder's Council developed the Gilbert Compass."

Elena furrowed her brow as she leaned in. "The Gilbert Compass? You were there when that happened?"

Bella shook her head. "Not exactly. I was supposed to meet up with my friend Lexi that year at nightfall. And we did find each other, but we got separated the day of the siege. I stayed nearby in hopes of finding her, but I kept my distance from the Founding Families. They had captured many vampires that day and I didn't plan to be one of them."

Stefan cleared his throat. "This Lexi doesn't happened to be Alexia Branson?"

She smiled happily. "The one and only. I met up with her shortly after the siege. She told me she was helping another reckless vampire."

I shot a glance at Stefan, who was listening intently. "That was me, wasn't it?"

"Yep, I got a glimpse of you too," she smiled amusedly. "I caught you at a pretty bad time though. I believe Lexi was showing you how to hunt animals. The face you made was hilarious."

Stefan laughed nervously and Elena squeezed his arm in support.

"It was a normal reaction, Stefan. I'm sure mine was ten times worse."

"You drink animal blood, too then?" Stefan asked.

I snorted. "Please Stefan. If you saw her feed, you'd be running to the hills. This girl is vicious."

Elena shot me a look but I shrugged it off.

"Ugh, you so much tolerable when you where quiet," Isabella groaned.

"Just telling it how it is," I replied.

"How it _was_. I'm not like that anymore."

"Whatever keeps you sleeping at night." I sang as I leaned back on the couch.

Isabella huffed but continued on with her story.

"So yeah. Lexi stayed behind with Stefan to help him. I haven't seen her since then. I was hoping to see her this week while I'm in town."

Stefan inhaled sharply and my eyes widened. I choked loudly as my eyes darted towards her in panic. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Elena and Stefan gave me a knowing glance. Stefan was more accusing than knowing but still. I shook my head at Stefan as I brought my finger to my lips in a silencing motion.

Elena changed the subject rapidly.

"So where are you staying, Isabella? I mean I'm sure Stefan and Damon wouldn't mind letting you stay here," she looked toward Stefan for confirmation.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah of course, any friend of Lexi is welcome here. The other rooms are a little dusty but I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind giving up his room, right Damon?"

Saint Stefan looked at me innocent but I hardly was bothered by it with my. . . _little_ problem I had here.

I smiled tightly as I sunk into the couch. "Yeah."

Bella smirked and turned to me. "Yeah?"

I sighed dramatically and covered my eyes. "Yeah whatever. Go ahead and ruin my room with your feminine things."

Isabella laughed while Elena stifled a laugh.

I heard her stand up and I opened my eyes to find her hugging Stefan.

"It was nice seeing you again Stefan."

Stefan shot me a helpless look while Elena looked surprised at sudden gesture.

Then Isabella pulled back and latched Elena into a hug. She tensed but eventually returned the hug with a confused look as Isabella started babbling endlessly on how they were gonna be friends.

I smirked sarcastically. "Yeah. I know she's _soooo _weird."

She let go of Elena and rolled her eyes as she disappeared up the stairs. "Goodnight Stefan, 'Night Elena!"

I scoffed. "Thanks Bella! You have a nice night too now. Don't let the bugs bite."

I heard her laugh, and I shook my head as I headed upstairs after Stefan and Elena excused themselves out the room.

"Maybe if you'd been more nice to me today you'd be included," she called out as I walked down the hallway.

I smirked as I stood outside the door, "Please. I've been nothing but nice!"

She chuckled. "No one likes liars, Damon."

I rolled my eyes.

I turned to knob only to find it locked.

"No hug no entrance, Dami," she sang innocently.

"You know I could just break down the door, right?"

"Mhm. Not my door your breaking though, Mr. Salvatore," she said, though I heard her undo the locks.

She opened the door and immediately I was attacked.

"I missed you Damon. I'm sorry I haven't been around for your other birthdays, but I promise I'll make it up."

I laughed and she pulled away. "It's fine. I don't expect you to be there every time for me."

She frowned. "I'm not being a very good best friend."

I shook my head. "You helped me when I needed it, Isabella. I think that's good enough. Everything else you for me is just an added bonus."

She smiled and pulled me inside the room.

"We got _a lot_ of catching up to do, don't we now?"

"Yep, and guess what?" she said as she plopped herself on the bed.

"What," I mocked playfully.

She crossed her legs and patted the space next to her.

"We have _all_ night to do it,"

I gave her a frown and sighed.

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter gave us a little more insight on Isabella and her past so it is very short. Don't worry though because I have a good idea of what to write in the next chapter. My chapters aren't usually short as this. Enjoy it nonetheless. Like it? I'm not 100% content with this chapter but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting anymore than I already had. **

**Review.**


	3. All the Same to Me

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers. I apologize for not being able to update. With that being said, here's the next chapter. ****I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. They belong solely to the producers and writers of the The Vampire Diaries and L.J Smith. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: All the Same to Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I won't run when the sky turns to flames. And I sure won't budge when the earth does shake. When the flood comes up, I will dance in the rain."<strong>

_ -All the Same to Me by Anya Marina_

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a screech as the sunlight shined down and traveled up my bare leg. I sat up and growled as the sun left my skin with angry red boils. I shot up from the bed and pressed my back against the headboard of the bed, avoiding the sunlight that poured from the open windows in Damon's room.

Nearly three-fourths of the room was basked in direct sunlight, leaving me with no escape. Instinctively, my hand shot up to my throat only to come in contact with silky, bare skin. I furrowed my brow in confusion before dropping my hand in realization. I growled, irked.

That _asshole_.

"DAMON!" I yelled. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

In seconds he materialized, wearing dark clothing that enhanced his blue eyes. He was leaning against the doorframe absentmindedly with a mischievous smirk as he fiddled with necklace that I immediately recognized as my own.

"What can I do for you, gorgeous?" he inquired with amusement as his eyes traveled down my body. "Something wrong?"

I glared at him and resisted from flinging myself at him. I smiled sweetly.

"Yes there is, Mister Salvatore. It appears _you have my fucking necklace!_" My voice morphed at the end with anger.

Damon laughed and glanced down at my necklace before glancing back at me, mischievously.

"This little necklace here? I had _nooo_ idea it was yours," He drawled out as he dangled the necklace.

"The hell you didn't!" I said. "Was your intention to let me burn at the misery of the sun, _best friend?_"

"It's just temporary, gorgeous. You'll be walking in the sun in no time."

I glared but eventually sighed, knowing where this was headed. "What do you want for it, Damon?"

He grinned. "_Now_ we're getting somewhere!"

I pursed my lips and turned my expression to one of indifference. But it was a little hard, seeing as I was clinging to the wall for dear life. "Great. I teach you all you know and I'm rewarded by you using it all against me," I muttered sarcastically as I stared him down.

He chuckled and walked into the room, sitting on the bed where the sunlight still shined. He looked up and me with smirk.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

He pretended to think about it as he twirled my necklace in his hands.

_Jerk._

As if hearing my thoughts, he threw a look at me then placed the necklace on the bed. The second it touched the sheets I reached towards out only to be burned by the damn sunlight. I quickly withdrew my hand with a hiss, letting my fangs elongate and the veins around my eyes to produce.

"Asshole," I growled to a smirking Damon.

"First question. Why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"I told you yesterday already. Your birthday's coming up, isn't?" I said innocently. "What kind of friend would I be if I missed it?"

He rolled his eyes. "You've missed all my other birthdays. What makes this one so special?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "People get busy."

He laughed darkly and quirked an eyebrow. "Busy for one-hundred and thirty years? Mhmmm."

"It happens." I knew by the look he shot at me that he didn't buy it.

He glared at me and I happily glared back.

"So you're telling me you came to little old Mystic Falls _only_ for my birthday?" He asked. "No secret plans?"

I tilted my head. "That's what best friends do, don't they?"

He scrutinized me carefully until there was a sharp intake of breath near the door. We turned spontaneously to see Elena by the door with a confused expression. Damon righted himself and snatched up the necklace from the bed. Earning him a growl from me.

"Elena," He drawled out in greeting.

She cocked her head to the side. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Damon smiled, smugly.

"Getting answers from little Miss Bella," he said while dangling my necklace for Elena and gesturing towards me.

Elena shook her head, disapproving as she crossed to room to close the windows and pull the curtains shut. "Can you do it without any violence?"

She closed the last window, and I slumped down back into the bed with a relieved sigh. She smiled at me, apologizing for Damon's actions no doubt. Damon on the other hand, looked annoyed as he leaned on the wall with his foot propped against the wall.I smiled sweetly at Elena as I righted myself.

"Thank you, Elena," I said.

Damon snorted. "Yeah thank you, Elena."

I looked over my shoulder to Damon and scowled at him.

"Why don't you go downstairs and enjoy the ability to walk while you still can, Damon," I said with my eyebrow quirked. "The sun is only up for so long before your mine."

It wasn't after Damon smirked and leaned forward that I realized my words held a double meaning. "Sorry, gorgeous. Unfortunately for you, I'm all booked for tonight."

I laughed. "That wasn't what I meant."

He shrugged. "The concept still applies. Point being: I'm not gonna be here when you get all psycho vamp on me."

Elena made herself known at this. "What? Why? I thought we were going to talk about John."

Damon's expression turned pinched as he answered. "Yeah about that. . . Tell Stefan there's been a change of plans."

"Damon, this is serious. John is still out there!"

"I _know, _Elena. But for now daddy's out of service until further notice," he continued at Elena's confused stare. "He's at the hospital along with Caroline, Tyler, and Matt."

"What happened?" I asked.

Damon threw me a look that clearly meant 'stay out of it', but he answered anyway.

He sighed. "Well, _John_ was admitted in with reports of having been stabbed. Caroline, Tyler, and Matt where all in a car crash, but sounds like Caroline got the worst of the three. She's in surgery now."

Elena inhaled sharply. "Oh my god. Is she . . . okay?"

"Gee, I don't know! You guys are all keeping me from going there now." He answered sarcastically. "If you want I'll take you there now, Elena. Since Mr. Bunny-killer is out with Bambi and Thumper."

Elena nodded quickly before leaving the room quickly. "Yeah that'd be great. Let me get my stuff and we can go."

Once she was out of sight, Damon kicked himself off the wall and stuffed my necklace his pockets. He held my gaze, smugly, as he did so. "Don't go anywhere Bella."

I snorted. "Like I have a choice."

"Exactly," he said while backing out of the room. "I'll be back."

I crossed my legs and leaned against the headboard. "I'll be waiting."

He shrugged indifferently before grinning. "We'll see. . ."

As if on cue, Elena rushed back in the room with a quick nod to Damon as she headed back downstairs, her the sound of her steps bouncing off the walls.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Go on. I'll tell Stefan you guys went to the hospital."

Damon shook his head before I even finished the sentence.

"Thing is, sweet-hart, that I can't trust you. How do I know you haven't turned into a backstabbing bitch?"

"Come on, Damon. I've had my share of years where I'd been roaming the world only at night. I'm not planning to relive those years now," I scoffed. "If that means following and listening to you like a lost puppy, then I'm more than happy to do it."

"Yes, and that's very stupid of you. It'll get you killed." he said knowingly. "You'd be dead by now."

"I'm not that stupid, Damon. I know where to draw the line, " I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you wouldn't kill me no matter how hard you'd try."

"I could kill you now, gorgeous."

"I dare you to try it. Right here, right now."

Damon made no move to attack, only glowering at me. I snickered much to his expense. I knew he couldn't do it, and to be honest, the feeling was mutual. I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. At least not purposely.

There was a honk outside the boarding house, and I could only guess that Elena was getting a little more than impatient.

"This isn't over." Damon drawled out.

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah." I teased. "Go on and send my get well wishes to Caroline."

Damon was out in the hallway by the time he responded. "You don't even know her."

I didn't get to respond as I heard an engine start and pull out of the driveway. I frowned with defeat as I was left alone. There was virtually nothing to do, seeing as the corridors were basked in sunlight that shined through windows. I took a quick three-hundred and sixty view of Damon's room and smiled.

_Karma's a bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny how things don't go as planned. I had a completely different vision of how to write the chapter, but this will do. How did you like this chapter? Any concerns or questions?**

**Depending on what site you're reading this from: Review, comment, or vote. Reviews and comments make a writer **_**very**_** happy. In my case, it motivates me to upload faster. Until next time, then. **

**Review**


	4. Cosmic Love

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated for Stefan and Elena fans. ****Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight. They are solely the property of L.J Smith, Stephenie Meyer, Harper Collins, Julie Plec, and other various people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cosmic Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map. And knew that somehow I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too. So I stayed in the darkness with you."<strong>

_-Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

At the front desk of the hospital, we had asked for Caroline Forbes's room number only to be declined the information. We explained that we were close friends to her, but the nurse waved us away. I had looked at Damon helplessly, but he simply shook his head, muttering that the nurse was on vervain. Frustrated, I asked to talk to the Doctor and after a heated discussion we were thrown out.

It was still fresh in my mind as Damon drove us back to the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_The doctor, Dr. Moore, stood up from his file-covered desk and Elena out of his office with a comforting voice, mumbling soft apologies. Damon had left Elena to herself just minutes earlier before the doctor arrived. But Elena didn't want false leading apologies from the so-called doctor, and ran back into the office at the verge of tears. Civil means of discussion were forgotten as the doctor clarified that she wouldn't be allowed to see Caroline until further notice._

"_What do you mean we can't see here!" she shouted, frantically. "I'm her friend! I need to see her! Now!"_

_She slowly make her way to the startled doctor, and gesturing wildly with more shouts of objections. Her voice rose an octave with each passing second until two nurses came in, who were alarmed at commotion that came from the doctor's office._

_Dr. Moore nodded slightly and before Elena realized what was happening, the nurses grabbed Elena in a firm grip and half-dragged her out of the office. They struggled with Elena as she thrashed in their dainty arms, attempting to reenter the room._

"_No, no, no! I need to see her!" she said hoarsely. "You don't understand! I need to see her!"_

"_She's my best friend!"_

"_No! No!"_

"_No, let me go!"_

"_Caroline! Caroline! Caroline!"_

_Within seconds of hearing Elena's desperate cries, Damon stopped his current work of snatching a couple of blood bags, and ran back to where he left her. He was shocked to find Elena being towed by two small nurses who were having trouble keeping Elena upright. He jogged up to them and took Elena in his arms just as tears streamed from her eyes and collapsed._

"_I've got her," He told them with a nod._

_They were hesitant but after reassurances that they would leave, they relaxed. The brunette nurse with dark eyes explained that the hospital had strict requests to not let anyone see Caroline Forbes; it was their number one priority. They left, apologizing for the inconvenience._

_Damon stroked Elena's locks as she cried brokenly into his shirt._

"_Shh. . . Shh," He murmured, not knowing how to stop the water works. "It's okay Elena. It's okay."_

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House just as the sun disappeared behind the house, giving it an eerie glow. We also caught Stefan as he was heading down the driveway with an amused smile. Of course, that smile disappeared the moment he took in my tearstained face. I made a fuss of wiping my face free of the wet trails even though Stefan had already started to make a beeline towards us.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I tried to smile but I think it came out more as a grimace. "Nothing. Do you mind taking me home?"

He nodded, silently understanding that I'd tell him later. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk in front of Damon; it was more along the lines that I did't trust myself to not start bawling like a little kid.

"Your not staying over then?" Damon asked just before he disappeared into the house. "Maybe I'll get a_ quiet_, peaceful night of sleep for once."

I had to crack a smile at that, even Stefan failed to keep in his chuckles. As much as I'd like to say something witty, we didn't respond, knowing all too well that it was true. I didn't get much sleep when I slept over, much to Damon's annoyance and displeasure.

"I don't think he's going to get _any _sleep tonight whether you stay over or not," Stefan told me.

"Why?" I asked as he led us to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled in thanks. A moment later he was in the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway.

"Ah. . . Our house guest wasn't too happy with Damon this morning apparently," he chuckled, "and she completely destroyed his room."

I laughed lightly as I imagined Isabella running around Damon's room, destroying everything in her path like a hurricane- Hurricane Isabella. The name fit well and I stored it for future reference.

"It doesn't sound _that_ bad. I'm sure Damon will have it cleaned up in seconds. Him being a vampire and all. . . ,"

"I don't know. . . She broke some pretty ancient stuff," he laughed and turned to me,"that I don't think Damon will be able to replace. She ripped up his leather jackets and clothes by the sound out it."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "His leather jackets?"

Stefan nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't see her tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. Honestly, I was _very _impressed. I was curious on how Damon would react though.. I would have pronounced you dead if you pulled a stunt like that on Damon; it wasn't something _I _would have done. I wouldn't have even dared to touch his leather jackets, let alone rip one up. I'd be surprised if Isabella got away with it unscratched.

"I'd be even more surprised if she got away with it," I said, voicing out my thoughts.

Stefan took breath and drove with one hand as he leaned back in the seat. "I think they're pretty close. I'm sure she'll get away with it."

I shook my head, knowing them and their precious leather jackets."No way. I don't think _anyone_ would get away with that. I mean this _is_ Damon we're talking about."

"I'm not too sure about it either, but it just seems like they're very close enough," he said shrugging.

I laughed. "You got that in the five minutes?"

He looked at me mockingly. "It was more than five minutes, Elena."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but Isabella didn't really talk to Damon. And if they did, it seemed a little cold and tense."

Stefan sighed and I noticed that we arrived at my house. "I don't know. She didn't finish her story, remember? It was mostly about her and Lexi."

I frowned. "About that. . . How do you think she's gonna take it? Lexi's death I mean. She doesn't know, and if they're as close as you say. . ."

He pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know. It'll end up bad for Damon that's for sure. And this is if he _does_ tell Isabella. He might not even tell her."

"But she deserves to know. I mean at some point she's gonna realize that Lexi's not coming. . .Ever."

"Damon's a good liar," he said. "If anything he's gonna try to save himself from getting hurt. Its what he always does."

I noticed that his words held a double meaning turned towards him. I knew we were talking about Isabella but it also made me think of what happened with Lexi. Well, the last part only. Stefan was staring out the window with a sad expression and I knew he was thinking of her too.

I reached out and put my hand on his arm. "Hey."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked. I knew Lexi's death was hard on him, especially since he never got a proper chance to grieve with our never ending problems.

"Yeah," he got out of the car and I followed his example. "Do you mind if I stay? I don't think its safe to go back."

I smiled happily; I had no intentions of saying no to that. "Yeah of course. We can see if Isabella survives Damon's wrath tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before jumping through my window and into my room. I don't think Aunt Jenna would approve if she knew Stefan was staying over in my room most nights. Jenna was cool, collected, caring, and easygoing, but she was determined to be the best guardian ever so there were restricts and rules. The "No Boys Allowed" rule was one of the few rules she'd enforced while I was introduced to the dating world. I'm sure she isn't going to make any exceptions for Stefan. Nothing usually happened we he was over, that was reserved for when I staying at the boarding house, but I still think Jenna wouldn't allow it; that'd be crossing the line she silently drew.

"Elena?" Stefan called.

I shook out of my thoughts and looked up at the window where Stefan's head was popping out. He held a concerned expression and I knew he was wondering why I was still out here in the porch. I smiled and felt a soft blush taint my cheeks.

"I'm coming! I just kind of spaced out. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and went back inside my room as I unlocked the door and then closed it as I stepped inside.

"Elena?"

I turned to respond except the words got stuck in my throat when I faced forward. Jenna was in already in her matching pajama set with Stefan right behind her. He shot me a guilty smile as Jenna looked at me with an amused smile. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Elena, do you mind explaining why Stefan's here? At. . ." she looked over her shoulder to a clock we had on the wall, "eleven o' clock?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song dedicated to this chapter - specifically the lyrics up there-reminds me of Elena's and Stefan's relationship. Do you agree?**

**Also, I decided to give a preview of the next chapter for those who update. I don't want you guys thinking I'm not going to update so a preview should settle that down. Besides if I give you a preview, then I'll have to finish the next chapter or I'll feel extremely guilty. Well it makes more sense my mind; I can't explain it.**

**Review!**


	5. A Pitch of Seduction

**A/N: For an upcoming scene in the chapter, I'd like you to imagine Bella like Vicky dancing in Season 1, Episode 6 "Lost Girls". It's something like that but more choreographed and sensual. ****I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries or Twilight. They solely belong to the writers and producers of the Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith, or Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Pinch of Seduction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Take a bite of my bad girl meat. Take a bit of me boy. Show me your teeth. I'm a tough bitch."<strong>

_-Teeth by Lady GaGa_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Broken windows? '_We're gonna have to call the repairman now, aren't we?'_

Messy room? '_Nothing a little vampiric speed and strength couldn't fix.'_

No clothes? '_I could buy more; money isn't an issue when you've been living over a century.'_

Missing antiques from 1864? '_Well. . .they were still AWOL but Bella would reveal her hiding place soon enough.'_

Ripped leather jackets? '_Now that my friend. . . Was. Passing. The. Fucking. Line.'_

Damon stepped – No, scratch that. He _ran_ - out of the room with shreds of leather fisted tightly in his hands. He had every intention to rip his so-called best friend into _tiny_ little pieces as she did with his leather jackets, and accidentally toss them into fire. As cruel as it seems – unfortunately – that was exactly how he was feeling right now.

Momentarily he wondered if this was what Stefan felt towards him whenever he did something wrong in St. Stefan's books. And if it was, props to Stefan for not staking him beforehand and ending his miserable life.

But even with this feeling of hatred coming off him in waves, he knew it was useless. He knew – as it always had before – that it would ultimately end up Bella's way. and that she would walk out of the room unscratched while Damon was back to square one. And as infuriating and insufferable as Bella was, he would still care for her like he had all these years.

_'Maybe this one time I can get some sort of justification. . .'_

He turned sharply into the living room and prepared to vamp out on Bella but stopped short when he saw the evil little devil herself.

She was wearing nothing but one of his black button up shirts that just barely hid her panty covered ass, and it instantly made him reminisce in the early years when they first met. And if that wasn't enough, Bella was twirling around the couches and chairs to the music that just about shook the house.

Every once in a while, she would stop abruptly and move her hands, arms, and hips sensually to the music. Not bothering to look up from her dance as Damon stood rooted into his spot.

Even though he had seen the very same dance from Vicky just months ago, he couldn't help the one little word that formed in his head: HOT.

Suddenly, in one of her twirls, Bella stopped and faced Damon with a smirk with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Hey, Damon," She gave him sly smile and walked towards him. "Have you been enjoying the show so far?"

He froze there for a second or two, before shaking out of his dirty thoughts and regaining composure. "Very."

Bella pursed her mouth into a self-satisfied smirk. "Good because the show wasn't free."

Damon snorted at her. "In that case it was _horrible._ . . disgusting. . . awful . . . _pathetic_ . . . "

She cut him off with a laugh, she knew he meant no harm. "Okay I got the picture! Thanks."

He shrugged and tapped his head. "Just voicing out my thoughts."

She rolled her eyes and turned, but before she could escape, Damon grasped her arm and pulled her back. She glared and tried to pull her arm away, but he merely pulled her closer so that their chests touching. He tilted his head and stared into her eyes while she maintained eye contact – refusing to be intimated – with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

"You don't scare me Damon, so don't go all big and scary vamp on me."

"People change, Isabella," Damon said easily before taking a more serious tone. "And don't you think for _one second_ that I didn't notice the little party you had in my room today."

The corners of Bella's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot about inviting you, Damon," she replied innocently. "Forgive me."

Frustrated, Damon gripped her arm tightly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Go fix my room and maybe then I'll _think _about forgiving you."

He loosened his grip and pushed her towards the staircase and then added, "You and I need to have a little chat after."

She bit her lip and looked at Damon under her lashes. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, and he raised an eyebrow at her, recognizing the gesture.

"Please Damon?"

He didn't miss the victorious gleam in her eye as he leaned down to whisper in her ear; little did she no he wasn't succumbing to her charm. "Not a chance."

With a snort she yanked her arms away and crossed them over her chest, giving up. "I'm not your maid, go clean up your own room. . . Think of it as payback for stealing my necklace this morning. I want that back by the way."

"Because you've been _such_ a good girl today," He said sarcastically.

She huffed, turned on her heel, and walked out the living room and up the stairs. At first Damon though he finally won, but that thought quickly vanished the second she came back down in yesterday's clothes. Once she reached the bottom step, she turned towards the front door. Naturally, Damon followed her. Thinking, he was far from done with her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." She said simply, opening the front door.

Instantly, Damon blurred into front of her, effectively blocking her escape with a small laugh of disbelief. "I don't think so, princess."

She threw him a killer look. "Well unless you're fine with sharing your clothes with me, you're gonna move your ass out of my way."

He hesitated before reluctantly moving aside. He wasn't done with Bella, but he also didn't want her in his clothes – no matter how tempting she looked in them.

"I'll move happily out of your way then," Damon muttered as she pushed past him.

Bella smiled and made move to close the door behind her but poked her head back inside the house, wiggling a wallet between her thumb and forefinger. She gave Damon a smug smile. "Hope you don't mind."

Instinctively he patted his back pockets only to find them empty, and Bella long gone.

"That little minx!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Better than nothing right? I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So don't expect short chapters like this! I'm kind of ashamed this chapter because it is so short so I'll think of it like a bonus scene. Review for a preview of the next chapter! Tell me what you thought of the little Damon/Bella fluff. Suggestions and ideas are always appreciated.**

**PS- There's always little things that I hide in the chapter that are going to be important or mentioned later on. Did you find it?**

**Review!**


	6. Elena Protection Program

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I made it a little longer than usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Elena Protection Program<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't imagine how hard it must be, to be you. Adopting all your history, it's hard being me too. Are your secrets where you left them? 'Cause now your ghosts are mine as well. I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell."<p>

_-Danger Zone by Gwen Stefani_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Bella took a deep breath as she turned around the corner and reached the car dealership on the corner of Gordan Road and Broadway Street. It was pretty much empty as she approached it but she could see a figure near the front desk. Yes, she had Damon's credit card but she didn't want to buy a car just yet; she planned on "borrowing" one for the while.

Bella smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on her lavender colored blouse, fluffed her hair a bit, and licked her lips.

_Here goes nothing._

Bella glanced inside the glass doors and sighed in relief when saw a decently handsome boy lazily leaning against the front desk. She stepped inside and relaxed her expression into one of confusion. It got his attention almost immediately.

"Hey Miss, do you need help?"

Bella answered sweetly, "Yes, please."

The boy kicked himself off the desk as Bella sauntered over to him, letting her hips sway ever so slightly. His eyes widened a bit as she came closer and she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she reached him. He composed himself a few seconds though.

_Compulsion won't be necessary, _she thought amusedly.

"I need a car."

"Obviously since your here," the boy teased with good natured smile. "So, what type of car are you looking for?"

Bella laughed lightly before purring out, "Oh you know... a nice, cool, _sexy_ kind of guy."

The boy's eyes became dazed as he stared at Bella's lips. "You mean car?"

Bella smirked and came closer so they were a few inches apart. She bit her lip and looked at him under her lashes, all while grabbing the end of his tie and leaning in closer.

"Well that too," she whispered as she ran her fingertips over his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Damon sat in the living room in front of the fireplace with a glass that contained a _Black Velvet_; 3/4 pint Guinness and 1/4 pint champagne. He didn't dare go after Isabella; no, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Instead he opted to wait until she came back. Then he can wring her ass.

He heard Stefan come in. "Back so early? Did Elena get tired of you already?"

Stefan ignored his last bit. "Uh, Jenna kinda kicked me out."

Damon took a sip of his drink. "Well, you two aren't exactly discreet."

Stefan ignored him again and eyed his drink. "Isn't a little late for you to be drinking?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Uh, can you blame me? Our house guest had me on my toes today."

"Speaking of Isabella, where is she? You haven't put her six feet under yet, have you?"

"You're hilarious Stefan. I'm dying of laughter," Damon replied drily. "As much as I wanted to . . . I didn't. She's out on a date."

"A simple no would be fine." Stefan muttered.

He gave Stefan a dirty look.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Unfortunately. . . my wallet."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Bella sauntered out of the store with her purchases hanging on her dainty arms. She stuffed all her purchases in the back of her "borrowed" car while she swore it was her last two bags. As much as she loved irritating Damon, she didn't want to max out his credit cards _and_ his patience all on the same day. She was surprised she hadn't been kicked out yet.

Bella climbed into the car but backtracked once she saw Elena walking down the sidewalk while talking on the phone. Elena looked frustrated or stressed – maybe both— as she spoke into the phone. Every now and then her face would scrunch up in what Bella guessed was impatience. It looked misplaced on her angelic face.

Elena looked up at the same time Bella was about to call out her name, and she quickly ended her call. She jogged towards her with a surprised look.

"Elena," She called out. "Uh, hi. I didn't expect to see you here."

Elena smiled and tucked her phone into her jean pocket. "Me either. Jenna's got me on a late night errand."

She quirked up an eyebrow at the new name. "Jenna...?"

"She's my aunt slash guardian," Elena explained.

"Oh. Where's Stefan? You guys seem like the type of couple that wouldn't mind being glued to each other." Bella teased.

Elena only laughed. "He kinda got kicked out."

"Does she know. . .?"

"I plan on telling her."

"Just like that?" Bella questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You realize she's in danger if you get her involved, right?"

"I know."

Bella opened her mouth to question Elena further but she was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious cough. She quickly whipped her head around and spotted a rogue vampire. He had dark hair and eyes, light skin, and dressed in jeans and a light jacket. From what Bella could tell, he looked in his mid-20s. She figured he was perfectly harmless until he started striding towards them with a fierce look in his eyes.

His eyes were locked strictly on Elena.

"I thought my job in the E.P.P didn't start until tomorrow," Bella muttered.

The vampire pinned Elena to the wall in a nearby alley and fear flashed through her eyes. He gripped her neck with both hands and she wrapped her hands around the guy's wrists.

"Katherine!"

"N-n-no...I'm not... K-k-katherine." Elena rasped out while trying to pry his hands off. "Please..S-t-t-top..."

He ignored Elena's pleas and hissed, "You demonic little _bitch_!"

"No! N-n-no! I'm Elena G-g-gilbert!"

"Is that what you go by now?" He sneered.

Elena didn't get to respond as his grip got tighter. She choked violently and Bella took this as her cue to step in.

"Let her go," Bella ordered as stepped forward.

"I'll let her go _straight to hell_ if anything!" Elena's eyes widened and he sneered at her again. "It's where you belong, angel."

"Look, while I completely agree with that. . . she's not Katherine. You've got the wrong girl!"

"That's not possible. This _is_ Katherine!"

"She's not!"

Bella started to place her hands on his arms but the vampire turned towards Bella and hissed at her with his fangs elongated. She stepped back with her hands in the air and looked at him innocently.

"Fine. Let's say she _is_ Katherine. . .," Bella bargained. "Why do you want her?"

"Personal reasons." He backhanded Elena and she went tumbling to the ground. She landed roughly on her palms and knees.

Bella lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He shot his fist to Bella's face but she slapped his wrist away.

"Wrong move," Bella taunted. The vampire snorted, pushed her off him, and stood up casually.

"Two against one? Hmm, and here I'd thought I'd get a fair fight, Katherine," He said as he peered at Elena.

Bella heaved a heavy sigh. "Like I said, that's not Katherine."

He shrugged easily and made eye contact with Elena. "Sure looks a hell of a like Katherine. That's enough of me."

He lunged at Elena and Bella only had enough time to shout "No!" before lunging after him. She grabbed him by the back of his jacket and threw him off Elena in her haste to get space between them. Elena slid down the wall gasping for air, but safe from the vampire. He, on the other hand, crashed into the other wall. He tried to blur back to Elena but Bella slammed him face-first into the pavement. She was ready for him this time.

He grunted in pain but flipped them over and slammed Bella's head into the ground. She was momentarily blinded by blackness as her skull made contact with the floor; seeing stars as well.

"Hasn't anyone told you to stay out of people's business?" He muttered.

"Hasn't anyone told _you_ that knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens?" Bella shot back.

He didn't respond but Bella regained her sight just he reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake. He quickly aimed for Bella's heart but she flashed out her hand last second in hopes of preventing the deadly plunge. It skimmed her stomach and left a deep cut down her stomach instead.

Bella hissed in pain and slapped the stake out of the vampire's hand. "_Son of a bitch._"

He grinned cheekily but it was short-lived as he once again slammed her head down. The blackness made its reappearance.

He took his opportunity to his advantage and blurred back to Elena. Just as he grabbed her arm, he was once again thrown to the wall. Bella stood in front of Elena in a protective stance; a little disheveled from the fight, but ready for his next move. She was foolish to have had underestimated his strength. This guy was obviously old and _very_ strong; two factors that didn't exactly mix well in Bella's books.

"She doesn't get to play," Bella said with her fangs elongated.

"Good because I'm not here to play," He retorted, picking up the stake and twirling in his hands.

He threw the stake at Bella, in a similar way you would throw a dart, but she caught it and threw it back at him with force. He ducked in time and the stake impaled itself on building. In that small instance, she relaxed her stance seeing as there were no more stakes he could use, but it short-lived. He retrieved a gun from his jacket, which Bella knew wasn't any ordinary gun.

Bella knew there was no way she could protect Elena and dodge wooden bullets all at once; that was a big_ no_.

She pushed Elena to the side behind her and grabbed her arm. "Run! Run! Run!"

They sprinted away just as the first few wooden bullets were shot. "Run, Elena!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Bella stayed in her car for a few more moments before evaluating herself. Her clothes were useless now that they were horribly torn and stained; stained with a mixture of the vampire's and her own blood. She herself didn't look any better. Her skin was punctured and scratched in various places with wooden bullets. Her back was the worst; it took most of the shots as she ran with Elena to safety, which now became a problem for Bella.

And of course, not wanting to smear her new clothes with blood, she stripped down to her pink bra and panties, and threw on a black knee-length robe to cover herself. After gathering her ruined clothes, keys, and envelopes she tied the straps to the robe and locked the car. She left her new purchases in the car, not wanting to make more than one trip to the house.

"It's painful enough with just walking." she murmured to herself.

She approached the front door and reached for the knob except the door swung open. She went tumbling forward but she managed to twist her body so that she landed on her backside rather than her wounded stomach. Her butt took most of the impact but there was an un-ignorable pain in her back, where more bullets were ingrained.

Already physically exhausted, she groaned in pain but didn't pick herself up. She saw Stefan standing before her with an surprised expression.

"Bella?"

She offered him a half smile and he extended his hand to her. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up. Stefan seemed to notice her things scattered on the floor and moved to pick them up and hand them to her.

She smiled. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that. I'm more than capable."

Stefan smiled back but it dropped in seconds. "Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head and pointed towards her mouth. Instinctively she reached up and when she pulled her hand back it was stained in crimson. Blood.

"What in hell?"

She ran to the nearest mirror on the wall and what she saw horrified her. So much that she gasp in surprise and stumbled backwards into Stefan. Her eyes widened in fright and she felt her body freeze in shock.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gasp! :O Cliffhanger! So what do think is happening to Bella? I think I made it a little too dramatic and vague there at the end, but it made it more suspenseful so I'm not too worried.**

**I was going to write more but I figured if I did, I wouldn't have time too upload it this weekend.**

**Sorry, not much Damon in this chapter but expect him in the next chapter. ;)**

**Just as a reminder outfits and such are on my profile. **

**Review!**


	7. The Lie, The Blood, The Pain

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Lie, The Blood, The Pain<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Step Back! Gonna come at you fast. I'm driving out of control and getting ready to crash. Won't stop shaking up what I can. I serve it up in a shot. So suck it down like a man."<strong>

_-Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Bella stepped out of the shadows and approached Elena who started pacing when Bella first spotted her._

"_Elena!" She called out._

_Bella heard Elena suck in a breath and she spun around. She saw her relax when she noticed it was only her. "Bella? Are you all right? Where's the guy?"_

"_Rotting away in my trunk hopefully."_

_Elena let out a breath, "Thank you,"_

_Bella nodded. "Its not like I had a choice. Stefan and Damon would have my head on a silver platter if I let anything happen to you on my watch."_

_Elena opened her mouth to say something but kept silence as her eyes traveled down her torso. A look passed through her eyes. "Bella you're bleeding!" _

_Bella looked down and was met with dark crimson. It started as a small patch and then expanded as the seconds flew by. "It'll heal," she muttered grudgingly as she plucked at the fabric._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm vampire, not human," Bella shrugged though the pain was starting to kick in. "It's fine, I've dealt with worse."_

_Elena nodded and Bella took her chance to speak. She sighed and looked into Elena's eyes. "Don't mention anything to Stefan or Damon."_

_She saw Elena fidget nervously. "You can't compel me," she said softly._

"_I'm not compelling you," Bella exclaimed. "Look, if we say anything of this to them, they'll chew us out. Probably more you than me for roaming out at night by yourself in a town crawling with vampires."_

"_Easier said than done," Elena agreed._

"_Good," she said. Bella started to walk away but Elena caught up with her._

"_Wait! What about Katherine? Are you going to say anything about her? I mean… she's alive!"_

"_For now…no. She doesn't pose as a threat right now. The guy thought you were Katherine. Big deal. As long as Katherine, herself doesn't get near you then you're fine."_

"_Plus, Damon would go ballistic and that's the last thing we need. He's unstable when it comes to her," Bella added after a second's thought._

_She saw Elena nod slowly. "Alright. We keep this to ourselves."_

"_Never happened," Bella agreed._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Stefan yanked Bella away from the mirror and asked, "What happened Isabella?"

_We keep this to ourselves..._

"Nothing," Bella snapped.

She snatched her arm from Stefan's grip, but there was a moment of complete nausea that made her lean on him for support. There was throbbing pain in her head, as if someone was hammering the sides. She grabbed her head in pain between her hands and groaned.

Suddenly it stopped, and she looked to Stefan with wide eyes.

"Did you…did you do that?"

Stefan shook his head quickly. "No…What's going on?"

"I'm not sure… but it's gone," she said slowly. She turned and started to trudge away, but she didn't get too far before Stefan gasped her arm again.

"Wait!"

"What—" She cut herself off. "Ahhh!"

The pain in her head returned but this time her skin burned where Stefan's skin met hers. Her arm was on fire yet her arm showed no flaws or injuries. It was time ten times as worse as the first. She clasped her hands against her head tightly, just about digging her nails into skull, and let out a scream that seemed to echo as it bounced off the walls. She shut her eyes and collapsed in pure agony. "It hurts! Stop it! Stop it Stefan! Stop!"

"It's not me!"

She heard Stefan crouch and pull her upright. The moment his skin touched hers, the pain intensified again. Another scream passed her lips and she writhed in Stefan's arms, slapped his arms and chest.

Pure agony is what she felt. She felt like ripping her skin off in hopes of stopping the burn. Tears spilled out from under her eyes and she started to hiccup. "Stop! Don't touch me!" she sobbed out.

A door slammed shut and she opened her eyes in time to see Damon blur in front of them. "_What the hell are you doing to her?_"

Stefan immediately let go of her and Bella fell to the floor, the pain numbing a bit. Not having enough energy to pick herself up, stayed on the floor. She tried wiping her eyes free from tears but they kept spilling out. The more she wiped, the more tears flowed out.

She looked up and saw Damon and Stefan arguing vigorously. Stefan was backing up a step with each accusation Damon made while at the same time trying to defend himself _and_ calm him down. She cringed when Damon landed a solid punch on Stefan's jaw and heard a sickening crack. She sat up drowsily.

"Stop!" she croaked out.

They didn't. She stood up and clumsily made her way towards them, using the tables and couches to support herself like a small toddler learning how to walk. Each step forward made her legs protest.

When she finally reached them, she was just about to pass out from fatigue. She felt her knees about to buckle so she used her last bit of strength and flung herself at Damon. Thankfully he caught her, but he received a jab on the shoulder from Stefan while he was distracted.

Her never-ending tears got on Damon's shirt as she whimpered into his chest. "Make the pain go away," she pleaded.

He pulled her chin up and dabbed at the tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. He stared at her with serious blue eyes that made her hide her face back into his chest and cry even more. She felt him stoke her hair tenderly and order Stefan away as she wept.

"Never thought I'd see _you_ cry," he said, "I might just use this for blackmail one day."

She let out an airy laugh through her tears and shook her head disbelieving.

She felt him scoop her up in his arms and immediately her back ached where his hands touched. She sniffled and gritted her teeth, trying to bare the pain. She buried her face into the crook of his neck helplessly.

He blurred them to the kitchen and set her a chair. She put her head on the table miserably and watched as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing glasses here and grabbing blood bags there. He ripped a bag open and poured it into a tall glass. The sweet aroma immediately assaulted her nose and her fangs extended almost painfully. It had been a while since she last hunted.

He returned to her with glass the at hand, "Open up."

She sat up and reached for the glass but Damon swatted it away and brought the glass to her lips.

"I can do it myself," she murmured as she turned her head.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. You look like you're going to break into a million little pieces if a feather even lands on you."

He brought the glass to her lips again and tilted the glass while grasping her chin. She opened her mouth and the sweet liquid came rushing in. She moaned as it slid effortlessly down her throat, drinking the power and strength is offered. She grabbed it from Damon's hands and gulped the rest down in seconds.

"More."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?" She gave him an angelic smile, and he laughed but poured another glass of blood anyway. She sipped it gingerly this time, savoring the sweet yet tangy taste. She closed her eyes momentarily in delight.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Much. Thank you."

Damon shrugged and pulled a chair to sit across from her. "You can repay me by telling what the heck was going on before I came."

She cringed at the mere thoughts of recalling what transpired just minutes ago. "No."

"Tell me," he persisted.

"No, Damon. Drop it."

"I'm not going to drop something like that!" he exclaimed. "You looked like broken little girl on the verge on dying. Tell me."

"Please don't make me repeat it," she whispered pleadingly. "I'll tell you whenever you want but not now. Please?"

He started to protest but she gave him a pleading glance. "_Please?_ I'm tired." He kept silent as she stared at him with sparkling green eyes, "_Please,_ Damon."

After a while he nodded reluctantly after she started pouting. "Thank you."

He nodded and grabbed her empty glass from her hands. He left it on the counter and pulled her upright. She looped her arm through his as he led them to his room.

As they passed the living room, she scooped up her forgotten possessions from the floor. Wordlessly, she handed Damon a thick envelope and credit card with a guilty eyes. "Sorry."

Damon sighed and put his arm around her shoulders as the walked. "You're going to give me gray hairs."

He stuffed the envelope in his back pocket and she teased, "You still love me."

He smirked. "I'm debating whether to let you sleep on the floor or in the bushes outside."

She let out a grin and a small laugh escaped her lips.

While passing Stefan's door, she internally shivered and shifted closer to Damon. He didn't miss this and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

Once they were safely enclosed in the comfort of Damon's room, Bella contemplated what to do as she eyed the bed. She didn't want to annoy Damon than he already was but she didn't want to sleep with wooden bullets glued to her back either.

Damon stripped his shirt as she decided. "Damon?"

"What?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "I need you…"

He turned and smirked at her as he unbuckled his belt. "Alright."

"Help! I meant help," she corrected quickly. "Don't get too excited."

He rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. "Okay. With what?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the huge bathroom that was almost the same size as Damon's room. She stopped in front of a floor length mirror and started to untie the robe she wore. As her sheer pink bra came into view she saw Damon smirk and stare at her bluntly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his eyes roamed over her chest.

She stopped her actions and snapped, "Can you _not_ be a pervert?"

"Shoot me, I'm a guy," he replied as an excuse. He pushed her hair out of the way.

"At least have the decency to look ashamed."

He looked down and blushed but it only lasted a few seconds before he was smirking and staring again. "There. You got what you wanted. Happy?"

"No."

"You're never happy."

"Because I never get what I want with you," she replied with glare.

"I don't do spoiled little brats. Sorry," He grinned at her and Bella swatted his bare chest. "So where do you need me?" he asked while pushing himself against her and grabbing her hips.

Bella glared at him and he wiggled his eyebrows over her shoulder. She grabbed his head from over her shoulder, pulled his head down, and whispered in his ear, "Stop _trying_ to get me to sleep with you." She felt him nip at her neck lightly and she elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop."

He stood straight and mock pouted. "You're so uptight. Fine, what do you want me to do?"

She took a deep breath. "Don't freak out."

"No promises."

She slipped out of the robe, leaving her in her bra and panties, and let it fall to the floor. She pulled her hair in forward. She bit her lip and looked at the mirror for Damon's reaction.

"Fuck."

She could see his eyes traveling up and down her back with bewilderment. Bad sign. "How bad is it? And don't sugarcoat it. "

Damon ignored her. "What happened? And don't tell me to 'drop it' this time."

She conjured up a lie and let it slip through her lips, "Ran into a vampire, got into a fight, and won. I though you and Stefan were the only vampires around." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

"I did too. Where's the body? Please don't tell me you threw in a river or something. If anyone finds it, they'll be suspicious of you since you just arrived in town. "

"Relax, its dead in my car."

He raised his eyebrows. "_Car_?"

She cursed silently for her little slip up but stood up straighter. "Just get the bullets out."

"Take your bra off," Damon ordered. Bella gave him a nasty look. "It's in the way. Besides, I _have_ seen you naked before. Nothing I haven't already seen before."

"Fine." She grabbed her robe from the floor and shuffled over in front of the sink. She felt him unclasp the bra and slide the straps down her arm. She let it fall to the floor and pressed the robe against her chest to hide her perky nipples.

Damon's hands ghosted up her back and took a hold of her delicate shoulder. He pushed her over the sink and sighed. "Don't scream."

Chills went up her back as in anticipation of what was to come next. She clenched her jaw tightly and closed her eyes, waiting for bullets to be yanked out. "No promises," she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: High school has started so updates will be less frequent. I write on weekends when I have spare time just to give you an idea.**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. We're concentrating on Bella's unfortunate situation. I'm sorry if Bella wasn't such a bad-ass in this chapter. Kind of hard to do when one is in extreme pain. We got to see some of her walls break down (or whatever you want to tall it) when she started crying.**

**The next chapter will take place in the morning, the next day, just as FYI. Something will occur to Bella but it won't last long, perhaps one or two pages long on Word. More characters will be introduced that will cause trouble. Take your guesses if you wish. What do you think of this chapter? Any predications? Remember that you receive a preview of the next chapter when you review.**

**PS: Yes I changed the title for this story. I will make a sequel after I finish this one. Also I made a banner for this story. Its on my profile.**


	8. Good Mornings

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Good Mornings<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine. If you're into evil you're a friend of mine. See my white light flashing as I split the night. 'Cause if Good's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right. I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives."<strong>

_-Hells Bells by AC/DC_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

In the morning Bella stirred lazily.

Not completely awake but not completely asleep either.

She rolled from her side to her stomach, enjoying the wonderful comfort the bed offered. Snuggling into the warm pillow besides her, she let out a small sigh.

She didn't want to wake up, not yet. She wanted to stay in bed and let sleep take her over for a few more hours, but it seemed her body didn't agree with her plans. She lied in bed waiting and waiting until she finally gave up and stretched her hands high above her head, miserably.

Bella let out a small groan as she stretched her limbs and then let out a small gasp as her finger brushed across something soft, smooth, and warm. A low groan was let out above her, and her eyes snapped open.

Skin.

The first thing she saw was skin, pale skin. And Bella realized that her head was snuggled into the crook of Damon's neck while her chest and legs were firmly pressed up against his side.

She looked up just in time to see Damon's face flinch and turn away from her.

Holding her breath, she scrambled to secure the white bed sheet that was already coiled safely around her naked chest and then carefully detached herself from Damon with pink embarrassed cheeks.

Thank God she woke up first. Damon would have made his pervy little comments known if he noticed the position they were currently in.

Quietly, Bella rolled out of bed, careful not to wake him up, and looked for a top, shirt…anything really. When she didn't find anything she mentally she kicked herself for ripping Damon's clothes the day before.

What would she wear now? Going downstairs wasn't an option, not with the morning sun high in the sky; windows could be open and she didn't want to risk it. She remembered her robe but her hopes drowned as soon as she realized she left it in the bathroom. She definitely knew she wasn't going there. No way. There was a window without curtains, direct sunlight was surely pouring out.

Bella hurried around the room, picking up random strips of clothes until she found Damon's button up shirt from yesterday. She pulled at it and put it on, blindly throwing the bed sheet somewhere. It just barely covered her panty-clad bottom, but it would do.

Spotting a floor length mirror in the corner of the door, she fixed her hair and such, until a shiny object caught her eye.

Looking back she caught a silver chain pouring out from the pocket of Damon's pants under the bed. She lunged for it and managed to grasp it before a pair of arms encircled her waist and pinned her to the bed.

It was Damon.

Bella thrashed under Damon's body as he tried to open her fist that contained her lapis lazuli necklace, cursing under her breath as she did so.

"Damon! Ugh! It's _mine_! Give it." Bella half yelled half whispered, trying not to wake the whole house.

She tried tugging her hand away but Damon's grip was strong, unwavering.

Damon snorted and tried uncurling her fingers one by one. "That shirt. It's mine. _Give it," _he mocked in the same tone she used.

She furiously waved her fist away from his reach while her other hand pushed at Damon's bare chest; both of them getting nowhere as they started playing tug-of-war with her hand.

A few more seconds later, Bella intentionally stopped pulling away, making her fist fly into Damon's cheek as he continued pulling her towards him.

Caught off guard, he let go of her hand and she took the opportunity to flip them over. She straddled him with a triumphant grin.

"You are so dead," he growled, his blue eyes narrowing as she laughed at his red cheek.

"Already am," she replied cheekily.

Damon growled at her again but then proceeded to smirk as he noticed their comfy position. He pulled her down so that her face was inches from him and grabbed her hips roughly, bringing her body against him so that there was barely any distance between them.

Now it was Bella's turn to be surprised. She squealed at the sudden action and tried to pull away, but Damon was barely swayed. He smirked as she squirmed on top of him, practically rubbing herself against him.

"Keep moving like that and maybe we'll find a more _productive_ way to spend the morning," he whispered suggestively in her ear as he pulled her head to his.

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted in an unladylike fashion at his words. She put her hands besides his head on the bed to prevent any more proximity, but Damon flipped them so she was trapped under him.

He pinned her hands over her head and leant down so she could feel his even breathing against her neck, each breath caressing her skin as light as a feather. He gathered her wrists in one hand and pushed a few of her silky brown locks to get better access.

He ran the pads of his fingertips across her shoulders and up her throat, pausing to wrap them around the back of her neck with the gentlest of movements. He dipped his head and brushed his lips up and down her throat at a soft tempo.

Admittedly… it made Bella's body tingle and warm with a strong case of lust, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction of knowing.

"Damon… Stop," she breathed out.

She heard Damon let out a small chuckle but he didn't show any indication that he understood the words that came from her mouth. He continued his torturous actions, this time sucking lightly her soft, pale skin when he stopped.

His lips traveled up to her rosy cheek, and she saw his face hovering over hers with that crooked smile of his. "Let's take a stroll down memory lane, shall we?"

Deciding to play coy Bella replied, "I don't remember having said memories."

"Mm, what a shame," Damon murmured, running one of his hands through her tousled hair, "We're going to have to make new ones."

"Easier said than done." Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and he grinned deviously at finally receiving a positive response for her.

"Knew you'd finally come to your senses, Isabella," Damon bragged. "Admit it. You're attracted to me. Always have, always will."

Bella internally rolled her eyes at his cocky tone but kept up with her small charade.

"Shut up," she whispered as she tangled her hands into his raven colored hair.

He eagerly returned to sucking her neck, trailing wet kisses down her to the base of throat. He slipped his hand into her shirt and moved the fabric aside to get direct access to her shoulders. He nibbled at the soft skin he found there.

Bella let herself indulge in the feeling of his lips and hands for a bit. It had been a while since someone touched her, not being able to take a lover in Forks while posing as the daughter of Charlie Swan. She almost forgot the pleasant feelings that came with it.

Damon's tongue darted out and licked her skin once more before he released her wrists, and trailed his hands down to the hem of her shirt. This didn't go unnoticed by Bella but she kept still, letting her breath hitch slightly.

He fingered the hem until he started slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons with nimble fingers, revealing her flat stomach and the dip of her navel.

The morning air tickled her exposed skin and she was _a bit_ more conscious of what was happening.

Before anymore skin could be displayed, she sat up quickly her hands going to Damon's chest as she used her vampire strength to flip him on the bed so that she straddled him once again, pressing her core into his extremely chiseled abs.

She grinded against his stomach lightly and Damon grabbed her, his hands once again going to her shirt. Roughly this time, he ripped the shirt half open, popping the buttons and making them scatter to the floor.

His breath hitched and he looked at her with lust-hooded eyes, momentarily pausing.

Here was her chance.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, leaning down to brush her lips up his cheek. She sighed into his ear softly and then whispered, "I don't do guys that are in love with someone else."

She blurred off Damon in seconds and casually sat of the edge of the bed, crossing her ankles with a small smirk gracing her lips.

She heard Damon creep up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You played me, little minx," he playfully growled in her ear. "If that's your conviction, then what was your reason back then in 1867, huh? Why'd you sleep with me?"

She thought about it carefully. "I was suffering from heartbreak, you were too. I needed a distraction you did too. We were just… conveniently there for each other," she paused. "Call it a compromise if you want."

"I like to call it wild, bloody, vampire sex," he replied shamelessly.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "Yes well, its different now. I won't be a placeholder for you just because you haven't got Elena weak in the knees," Bella replied, walking to the mirror and bringing the necklace to her throat.

Damon was immediately behind her, already clasping it into place. "I'm not after Elena."

Bella smiled, amusedly. "So that little kiss on the porch didn't mean anything? Hmm, my mistake."

Damon looked shocked but he managed to cover it up in seconds. "You saw that?"

She nodded. "No one was home when I first came. I figured you were out somewhere and I decided to look for you. Imagine my surprise when I found you playing tonsil hockey with a human girl."

"She's not just any human girl," he defended.

She gave him a funny look. "You're right. She's not. She's your _brother's girlfriend_. You can't just go around and carelessly kiss her!"

Damon pursed his lips and slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders.

Bella turned to him, concerned, and touched his hand. "I can't stop you from falling in love with her, but you got be careful with that. Katherine already ruined your relationship with Stefan. Don't let history repeat itself and completely destroy the relationship you and him—by some miracle—still have."

"What makes you so sure that I care about Stefan and mine's relationship?" he asked harshly, his head tilted in defiance.

"Because, Damon! He's your brother. You guys might not see eye to eye but…he's your only family right now. And as much as you might hate it, you still care for him. Otherwise you wouldn't have came back, or even killed him out of your _supposed_ hatred. You're just too stubborn to admit it," she muttered.

Damon kept quiet and she knew what she said was right. "Look, whatever you do…just be careful," she told him in a soft tone.

She knew of the whole Katherine fiasco and its dreadful aftermath, and she knew that if by some chance Damon planned to steal Elena from Stefan, that things would get ugly pretty fast. It was a lose-lose situation for Damon even if he refused to believe it. If he succeeds in capturing Elena's heart, he would surely lose Stefan. And if he doesn't, Damon would be left with a broken heart. It was best if he didn't intervene in Elena and Stefan's relationship, and deep down he knew it as well. His wounded pride was just blinding him at the moment.

It was a while before he responded to her little speech.

"Thanks for the tip." His voice was sarcastic but his eyes suggested something else. She knew he was contemplating her words.

"Glad to serve as your Jiminy Cricket."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Around 8 o' clock in the morning Bella and Damon were still locked up in Damon's room.

Bella had brought in her purchases and started storing them away after dealing with the dead body in her car with Damon's help. She placed the bags around Damon, who was lounging in the middle of the bed, still shirtless.

They spent almost an hour since waking up talking about mindless things and sometimes she would torment Damon as she modeled almost every clothing item, asking for his opinion after each one. She would smile and internally laugh every time he would compliment how beautiful it looked on her, knowing how he'd rather be doing anything other than watch her model.

But he didn't complain so she continued on with her torture as he obviously suffered in silence.

"How about this one?" she asked, twirling around in a dark green strapless dress that matched her eyes.

Damon looked up tiredly and raked his eyes over her. "You look beautiful."

She pursed her lips in amusement as she slipped off the dress. "You said that last time. And the one after that, and the one after that—"

"Well I meant every one of them!" Damon said innocently.

"My ass," she muttered.

"Your ass is beautiful too, Isabella." Damon remarked flippantly.

She chuckled quietly and put the clothes its appropriate place after changing into some black skinny jeans, a tank top, and a black leather jacket. She grabbed three large bags and set them on top of Damon.

"What's this?"

"Yours."

He peeked in cautiously.

"I mean unless you don't want them and enjoy walking around in the same clothes…" she trailed off taking the bags in her arms.

"No! Hand them over!" Damon took out all the shirts, jackets, and jeans out tenderly and laid them on the bed.

"No thank you? Where are your manners?"

"_Thank you_, Isabella."

"Yeah, yeah, and don't call me Isabella." She replied, taking a brush and running it through her chestnut hair. "It makes me feel old."

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "You _are_ old."

Bella sighed angrily. "I'm going to ignore that comment and pretend you say that every woman."

Damon laughed, and the room became silent as he stored his clothes in whatever little space she left for him.

"So—"

A loud, single knock on the door cut Bella off.

Damon immediately blurred to the bathroom while Bella hastily made the disheveled bed as the doorknob started to turn. She didn't want who ever it was to assume that they slept together if they were to walk into a half naked Damon, clothes-littered floor, and _very_ messy bed.

She was just finishing up when Elena's head pop in through the open door. Elena's brown eyes landed on her after she looked over the tons of ripped clothes.

"Woah! Stefan wasn't lying about the leather jacket thing," Elena mused when she caught sight of a pitiful pile of ruined jackets in the corner. "How are even alive? I would have high tailed it out of here."

"I bought replacements," she replied easily.

Elena nodded. "Oh. Hey have you seen Damon by any chance?"

She threw a few pillows on the bed as she responded. "Yeah, he's in the bathroom, but he's not decent. Well he's never been decent…but I meant clothes wise."

Elena laughed and Bella smiled. "He should be out in a couple of minutes."

"It wasn't anything really important. Stefan and I are going to check if we can go see Caroline today," Elena paused. "Do you want come?"

Bella smiled brightly at the though of finally getting out of the house but thought about it carefully. Her mind drifted to yesterday's events with a slight frown. She didn't believe it was Stefan's fault—it seemed impossible that he could be held responsible for yesterday's events, but she was still a little wary and suspicious.

However, she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying the ability to walk in the sun once again. Innocent until proven guilty, right? "Are you sure it's okay with you? I don't want to be a burden."

"Too late."

Elena and Bella whirled at the sound of Damon's voice and she glared playfully. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Damon snorted and kicked at a pile of ripped shirts. "Are you seriously asking that? I have a thirty mile long list of reasons why I should and can."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to Elena with a small smile. "Actually I'd love to go with you guys. I mean only if you're one hundred percent sure it'll be okay for me to be the third wheel."

"No, its okay. Damon or someone else always serves as the third wheel. We've gotten used to have a third person in our love fest. You can take Damon's place today though. Hopefully you're a better than Damon and his antics."

Damon pretended to look offended. "Elena! You wound me. That hurt _right here_," he said pointing to his heart.

Elena and Bella laughed amusedly. "Whatever Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

At nine o' clock Bella, Elena, and Stefan found themselves in the lobby entrance of the hospital after settling over a hearty breakfast courtesy of Bella. Stefan gave wary glances when Bella first slipped into the backseat of his car, but he relaxed a notch when she shot him a small smile. The stop at the old-fashioned breakfast place was a little awkward and quiet, but the ice slowly melted after she assured Stefan that she had nothing against him when Elena had gone to the restroom. Admittedly, little resentment lingered in her system, but she convinced him that she wouldn't tear him to shreds for something they evidently had no explanation to. They put yesterday's event past them after testing if the pain returned to Bella when physical contact was made with Stefan, which turned out negative. But they both agreed to delve into it if it became a problem later. If there's anything she knows, it's that unexplained happenings aren't to be ignored.

Returning to the present, however, Bella watched with critical eyes as Elena locked herself in an intense argument with the front desk receptionist. She watched as Elena use almost all her cards and the nurse's steadfast answer to all of Elena's pleas. As time placed, she defected the receptionist was just about to break. Her dark eyes would show sympathy at Elena's pleas, and her voice would pause with hesitance.

"_Please? I've known her for almost all my life. Caroline's like sister to me."_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert, but… only close relatives are allowed at this time…I'm sorry…"_

She nudged Stefan, who was sitting in on of the lobby chairs next to her.

"She's close to breaking," she told him. "She just needs that extra little push and she'll let us through."

He nodded, his eyes locked on the two.

"Seduce her."

Stefan's head whipped to her with a baffled expression, as if she just told him to stake himself. "I'm not sure if I her you right, Isabella. Did you just tell me to seduce the receptionist?"

"Call me Bella," She replied with a smile, "and no, your ears aren't failing you, Stefan. Come on. It's just a harmless round of flirting that needs to be done. Trust me, a few careful chosen words and she'll wave us in."

He shook his head before she was even done. "No."

"Stefan! Just a few words and you're done! I promise."

He shook his head again, and she sighed, deciding to resort to the other means of persuasion.

"Do want to escort a broken hearted Elena out of here?" she asked rhetorically.

Stefan frowned, and, without another word, he stood up and made a beeline towards the front desk.

She laughed silently as Stefan took charge of the situation and put himself face-to-face with the receptionist, pulling out the old Salvatore charm.

_Poor woman_, Bella thought while watching the receptionist's dazed expression at the sight of Stefan.

A few words later, the semi-reluctant woman pointed Elena and Stefan the way to Caroline's room whilst binding the two to secrecy. The two immediately agreed and spared a glace in Bella's direction. She gestured that she would stay—not wanting to see Elena's emotional reunion with her friend—and the couple hurried down the hall while she snuck comfortably into her seat.

She pulled out her trusty iPhone, subconsciously opening her Notes application and started jotting down random thoughts that bounced around in her head; a journal without the whole quill pen and parchment paper she used centuries ago. Pen or no pen, she was a horrible when it came to journalizing—in her opinion at least. Her mind seemed to go faster than her pen, which led to unfinished, croppy sentences that seemed to have no relation with the next few sentence.

_I've officially met Stefan and Elena. Elena, Stefan's human girlfriend, is a compassionate little thing. Stefan seems to be in the same suit as Elena. Though I haven't privately talked to either of them, they have this quiet, sympathetic aura to them. Like they would be the first ones to be at your side with a carton of ice cream and tissues if your relative died._

_And of course there's Damon—the little arrogant asshole I admit missing after all these years. He's still irritatingly handsome, cocky, brokenhearted man, and, if I weren't too sure, I'd bet that he hasn't changed. But he has. There's a bit more bounce in his step, a little more color in his eyes, and lot more…humanity in him. He's changed since last time I've seen him, and I'm afraid the reason can be chalked into one single word—_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Oh my _fucking_ God," Bella rasped out with a hand over her wildly thumping heart.

She picked up her iPhone, which had flown out of her hands when she jumped violently at the sudden vibration, and distractedly sent the incoming call straight to voicemail. So sure that it was another one of those credit card companies, she didn't pay any mind to the call until another buzz sounded from her phone. A notification of a new message from an unknown number popped up and she opened it, curiously.

_It's rude to ignore people, Isabella. Hurry your beautiful ass up and call me back. It's important. _

_-D_

Damon. It had to be Damon. Bella closed the message and dialed the number, already heading down lobby and out the building to avoid prying ears. She held the phone to her ear until Damon picked up on the third ring.

"_Where are Elena and Stefan? They're not picking up."_

"Hello to you too, Damon," she responded sarcastically. "They're with Caroline."

"_Are you sure?"_

She sobered up at Damon's tight voice. "Well now I'm feeling like I should double back and check," she replied, crossing the parking lot. "What's going on?"

She heard him exhale loudly. _"We've got an angry Kat on the loose."_

She furrowed her brow. "What? What cat—_oomph_!"

Bella fell to the ground and for the second time today her phone skidded across the floor as a warm body crashed into hers. She pursed her lips as she readied to call out whoever just shoved her into the ground like a small ragdoll, but her jaw went slack as she looked up and met a pair of dark brown eyes.

The woman flashed her a false look of sympathy. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." The woman's cold calculating eyes wandered over Bella with a tip-lipped smile in place. "You're Isabella. Isabella Swan. I don't think we've officially met. And well, why prolong the inevitable? I'm Katherine Pierce."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've written a lengthy chapter as an apology of sorts. This chapter is nine pages long, 4049 words not counting this author's note here. Quite an accomplishment for someone like me! I hope this makes up for the long wait. I know I've said that I would explain Stefan and Bella's strange event yesterday night, and I have, just not thoroughly. Okay maybe not at all, but its safe to infer that Katherine might have something to do with it. Wink, wink! Cue her appearance at the end.**

**I'd also like to mention that this is where I'm going to mix up season two's plot. The story will distinctively follow most of the episodes in the Vampire Diaries, but some minor and/or major changes will be made. Just as a heads up, so I don't have to deal with fan's raging about how I'm not getting it right. Also, how'd you guys like some of that foreplay in there? A little Bella/Damon in 1867 is suggested in there, which I will delve in later chapters. ;) I could right more but I don't want to bore you with my insane blabber. Write the word buttercups if you took the time to read this A/N. **

**As always, reviews get previews!**


	9. Old Flames

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Little Miss Katherine<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm sorry, I really lost my head. But you know those words that you said. They get stuck here in my head. And this feeling I dread, it makes me wish I were dead. Or just alone instead, I'll be alone instead. I don't need anyone in my bed. Just these ceiling tiles falling through my head."<strong>

_-Happiness is Overrated by The Airborne Toxic Event _

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

A dark, cold silence fell over the two women after Katherine's over-the-top introduction.

Katherine seemed to know that Bella needed a bit of time to let that big chuck of information sink in—but damn it, Bella didn't need a few damn seconds of Katherine's time; she needed decades at minimum.

Once or twice, Bella had played with the single though of meeting Damon's heartbreaker, and she remembered that she had desperately wanted—no, _yearned—_Katherine's diminish. She had internally smirked, with deep satisfaction fueling her, while she envisioned Katherine's gray, lifeless corpse after delivering the deathly plunge of a stake to whatever semblance of a heart Katherine had.

But now, in the dead present, Bella couldn't do much but gawk at the heartless woman in front of her.

Here she was, the infamous Katherine Pierce—the selfish female that just about completely destroyed Damon and Stefan's lives—smiling as if she knew the immense quantity of self-control it took for Bella not to just brutally rip her head off and do just what she had hoped for once or twice in her lifetime.

Yet here she was. Resisting the urge to do so while a single, seemingly time-stopping word popped into Bella's head with no warning whatsoever.

_Doppelgänger. _

Of course.

People said the eyes were the windows to one's soul. Bella couldn't agree any more. Although the two women had the same dark chocolaty irises, Katherine had a different gaze than Elena. Her eyes were starless and cheerless; she didn't have the life, kind, or innocent look Elena did. They looked at you as if she were trying to figure out all your weaknesses and how exactly you use them against you. But if eyes were windows, then Katherine's were guarded, fenced off and keep safe by metal bars.

However, as Bella's eyes roamed away from her eyes she noted that their eye color wasn't the only thing they shared in common.

They looked identical to each other from head to toe, save for Katherine's curly locks. If the two women were in the same room, the only thing that might have given away the true Katherine would be their mannerisms.

Katherine had an air of nonchalance mixed with power and defiance. The way she held herself was both wary but confident, and the way she moved was nothing but seducing—reeling in her prey as she fluttered her eyelashes and licked her lips.

Perhaps the Stefan and Damon hadn't bothered, being so tightly wrapped up around Elena's little finger, but it was no funny coincidence that the two women, Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert, looked exactly the same. Bella knew better.

The silence went on longer and Bella found her red hot anger and resentment fade and disappear as she mentally connected and sewed the million dots in her head.

Stefan, Elena, Damon, Katherine…_Klaus_.

It all gave her an undeserved headache.

"Elena's the Petrova doppelgänger…isn't she?"

Katherine cocked her eyebrow and gave a small, sarcastic smile. "Point to Swan," she said drily.

Bella hurried to get on her feet as Katherine turned to leave; she grasped her forearm. "Hey! Wait. You can't just drop the bomb and leave the scene unquestioned."

In seconds Katherine had her against the wall of the building, her feet dangling from the ground as her hand gripped Bella's neck in a killer grip.

"You already know _way_ more than you should. Frankly, I should stake you on the spot for that alone. But I can't. Want to know why?"—Katherine tilted her head mockingly, her eyes shining with malice—"Because you are my one way ticket to gaining what I really want."

Bella started to protest, but Katherine merely slammed her head on the wall.

"And that's whether you like it or not." She seethed whilst tightening her grip, emphasizing her point, and then releasing Bella.

Bella slumped to the ground and rubbed her neck but maintained eye contact with Katherine. "Sorry to bust your bubble, Katherine, but that'll happen when hell freezes over."

Katherine narrowed her eyes and once again raised an elegant eyebrow. "You might want to think twice about that, Isabella."

Katherine kneeled down to Bella's level and gave her a menacing look before rising without another word. She didn't walk away this time. Instead, Katherine paced around Bella with eerie calmness. When she finally stopped, Katherine turned to her, smirking.

"What would Damon think if he knew the _real_ reason you were here, Isabella?" Katherine taunted. "That his _best friend_ is the one person he and everyone else should stay far, far way from if they wanted to survive this upcoming sacrifice?"

Bella snarled at her form. "How do you know that?"

Katherine waved her hand lazily at her. "As they say, you should always keep your enemies close. I know everything there is to Klaus and his…connections." She said this part looking at her, expectantly.

Bella looked at her with defiance. "What if I told the Salvatores about your blackmailing and your—"

Katherine scoffed a laugh. "Having the Salvatores fight your own battles aren't you? That's not very becoming of you. I expected more, I'll admit."

Bella waved the comment away. "Even so…I can walk away right now, very much alive. Because knowing Klaus, if you kill me your going to have to brace yourself for one hell if a hunt. I don't think he'll appreciate your ruthless killing of innocents."

Katherine scoffed. "Innocent? That's probably the last word I'd use to describe you…and your actions." She cocked her head and gave her a smile full of amusement. "The year 1874? Wasn't exactly your most angelic period."

"Shut it, Kathy."

Katherine's eyes sparkled as she realized she hit a touchy subject and a nerve. "I heard what you did to Damon. Poor him, really. That was quite a backstabbing move you pulled there."

Bella fumed with anger. "I saved us both!"

Katherine, however, paid no mind, now distracted as she pulled a Blackberry from her pocket. "Whatever you say, Isabella." Like she was expecting it, Katherine's phone buzzed in her hand.

"Well, …There's my cue. It was a pleasure meeting you, Isabella," she bid as she tucked the phone back into its proper place. "Oh, and before I forget, you might want to check on Elena's little brother."

Bella immediately tensed up. "What the hell did you do?"

"Mhm? Just gave him a bit of friendly advise on what to do with that vial of his."

"What vial?"

Katherine hid a smirk. "You should get your gang to check it out."

With these final words, she blurred away, and this time Bella let the bitch leave, murmuring curses under her breath as she picked herself from the dirty floor and dialed Damon's number.

"Come on, come on, come on," she mumbled as she listened to the dial tone.

_I swear, if he doesn't pick up— _

Damon's voice rang out before she had a chance to speak. "Where are you? Where's Katherine? I'm coming."

"No!" Bella whispered-hissed. "Listen, where are you? Check up on Elena's brother."

"What?"

"Trust me. Katherine mentioned it, and I'm pretty damn sure he's drowning in his own blood by now."

She heard Damon take a frustrated breath and release a couple of colorful obscenities. "Fine, whatever. I'll deal with the kid. Go tell Stefan and Elena, ASAP."

She let out a small smile despite the tension. "Yes, sir!"

Hanging up and slipping her phone away, she blurred to the entrance before making sure she didn't look like a cat just attacked her—or in this case, like a _Kat_ didn't attack her.

She tried to look nonchalant as she strode the hallways after asking a nurse for Caroline Forbes's room, but there was only so much she could hide with million of thoughts rushing through her head. Katherine Pierce, Petrova doppelgängers, blackmail, Damon…it all gave her an undeserved headache. So it didn't come as such a surprise when Stefan and Elena immediately put their guard up at seeing her frantic eyes.

Elena was the first to react, getting up from her place next to an unconscious Caroline and searching Bella's eyes. "Bella? What's wrong?"

Even though Elena's eyes were warm and welcoming—nothing like the ones of a certain woman she had just encountered—Bella couldn't help but feel chills going up her spine. Immediately she looked away, choosing to instead land her gaze on Stefan. Though that proved to be a bad idea, still a bit traumatized from yesterday's incident. So her eyes went to the sleeping Caroline Forbes as she spoke.

"We should go—"

"But we only just got here," Elena interrupted, dismayed by the thought of leaving Caroline.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, and I'm sorry. But this is important, okay? We'll come back," Bella promised a little bitterly.

Yeah we'll definitely be coming back here if Jeremy's not okay, she thought. Bella didn't want to alarm Elena just yet, though she was already alarmed as it by Bella's cryptic talk.

A cloud of worry passed Elena's eyes. "What? Where are we going? What's wrong, Bella?"

But Bella ignored her and guided her out the patient's room by her shoulders. With Elena not looking at her anymore, Bella mouthed "Jeremy" to Stefan, which was enough to send him forward and get the car ready.

They waited at the hospital's entrance, pausing for Stefan to pick them up as Elena's continued her questions. Bella tried to ignored them as best as she could, but this was Elena for Pete's sake. Though they had almost just met, Bella felt a connection with Elena so it didn't take long before she broke.

Once out the hospital and into the speeding car, Bella had decided to screw it and tell Elena after her unanswered questions had become frantic.

"Elena! It's your brother—Jeremy. He's in trouble."

Bella sighed as Stefan screeched to a stop and parked the car in front of Elena's house. They reached her house in record time, but then again Stefan was practically flying at 200 miles per hour through the streets rather than driving.

Elena, as expected, entered a panic mode. "He's in trouble or he's going to be in trouble?"

The three of them rushed out the car as Bella answered her question. "I'm not sure."

It wasn't long after they crossed the threshold that Damon blurred in front of them, black leather jacket and all. "Oh I'd say he's both."

His somber eyes and expression was enough for Elena to shoulder past him without a second's glance and climb up the stairs. Stefan was right behind her as she called out his name with worry until they disappeared from Damon and Bella's view, leaving them alone.

And Damon, being Damon and all, he took the chance and grabbed Bella's forearm, pulling her to him while his eyes searched her face.

"Damon!"

"Tell me what happened." He ordered, blue eyes wide and intense.

She shrugged out of Damon's grip. "Damon! Not now."

She started up the stairs, but Damon was persistent and wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. He grabbed a hold of her waist with his hands. "Bella," he warned.

Bella, having enough of a day where everything had been going downhill, grabbed Damon's hands on her waist and threw them off. "Damon, just wait. Please! There are more important things to tend to, alright?"

She continued up the stairs but froze in mid-step when she heard him grumble under his breath—something that sounded remotely like "I've already been waiting 145 years". She swiveled her head, chestnut hair spraying everywhere as she turned to Damon with a gapping mouth.

And then she realized that Damon wasn't concerned about what Stefan, Elena and she did throughout their day to have had possibly tempted an appearance from Katherine. He wasn't concerned over Bella after encountering with Katherine.

He was concerned over Katherine Pierce and only Katherine Pierce.

"Is it possible to say that you're still pinning over Katherine Pierce?" she choked out, disbelief coating her face.

"I—" he tried to stutter out an answer but she stopped him.

His face was enough of an answer when she asked and she certainly didn't need him to voice it out. She slapped him, _hard_. Hit him right across the cheek that his head rebounded after, leaving a bright red mark and slightly shocked eyes when he turned back to her.

She wasn't quite sure why she did it. Anger, perhaps—anger at him lying to her after those years back when they'd cursed Katherine and her existence. It was betrayal but not exactly betrayal at the same time. But whatever it was it forced her hand forward when she felt it nip at her chest.

"Bella—"

"I can't believe you! After all she's done to you and Stefan—all she's done to ruin your life, and you're telling me you're still crazy for her?"

Bella couldn't wrap her head around it, but she snapped back. "You know what? Fine, fine! Go on and love her, Damon. But don't say I didn't say 'I told you so' when you're surrounded by broken pieces of your heart all alone again."

With that she stomped up the stairs without letting Damon speak another word.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh, it's been such a long time. Not going to bother with excuses because no one really cares about that unless they ask. I'll just say it's not the average writer's block that stopped me because I always have a plan for my stories. So here's the chapter. Not quite long but, well, its more than 1,000 words, which is my personal minimum. ^0^ There's some Damon and Bella tension in there. That wasn't originally planned but I couldn't help it, sorry. Ooh, I can't help but ship them so hard. Also a bit of a warning, I have a pretty lengthy book I need to read for school but I doubt I'll finish it because I'm determined to update my stories and watch Doctor Who. So there might be another update this month. I love your reviews so please feel free. 'Till next time.


End file.
